


Dartmouth & Jollimore's Alolan Adventures

by NovaBrunswick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Trainer(s) - Freeform, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBrunswick/pseuds/NovaBrunswick
Summary: Dartmouth and Jollimore, two teachers from Jenhamville High School, go on a sun-filled summer vacation to the Alola region. There, they meet the amazing people and new Pokémon, and set out on an island challenge of their own, vying for the coveted title of Alola's first Champion.





	Dartmouth & Jollimore's Alolan Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> After playing through Pokémon Sun, I became inspired by the wonderfully tropical islands, beaches and oceans of the Alola region. I'd once written an original story starring two of my characters, Dartmouth and Jollimore, following their (mis)adventures on their summer vacation on the beach. Seeing as Alola has some golden beaches of its own, I thought it'd be funny if the two teachers embarked on a summer vacation there and got involved in the island challenge, which provided a great opportunity for their usual antics. Which one of these two will become Alola's first-ever Champion?

The Skype dial tone rung out from Jollimore's sleek black laptop as he slipped his equally-dark thin blanket down to his lower torso. The emerging white light from opening the upper screen further up shone like a bright flashlight onto Dartmouth's still-asleep face, irritating him awake. "Ugh... What, Jollimore..." he groaned lowly, shielding his sleepy eyes from Jollimore's laptop screen with the back of his hand. "Shh, Dartmouth, this is a very important call," Jollimore hushed him. "We gotta sign up for the Alola League."  
  
"Alola...?" Dartmouth trailed off, being shushed again by Jollimore. His answering was greeted by a webcam video of Professor Kukui, whose half-bared figure was somewhat sinisterly illuminated by the bright white backlight from the monitor. “Hello, Alola!” the Professor greeted Jollimore, waving to him over the camera. “Alola, Professor Kukui,” Jollimore returned his greetings, waving too. Dartmouth stared out towards them with widened eyes of disbelief.

“So you’re coming to Alola to become Pokémon Trainers, yeah?” the Professor asked Jollimore and Dartmouth. “And you’ll also be getting your Pokédexes and your amulets that are proof of your participation in the island challenge.” “Pokémon Trainers? This is like _Pokémon Go_ all over again…” scoffed Dartmouth sarcastically. “No, we’re going to be Pokémon Trainers for real this time. Won’t it be exciting?” Jollimore grinned, and Dartmouth gruffly nodded.

“Okay, I’m gonna need both of your names for your Trainer Passports. They’ll record all your adventures and achievements here in Alola,” said the Professor. Dartmouth shuffled across the bed closer to Jollimore, his white sheet-thin blanket still wrapped across his naked torso. “I’m Dartmouth. Dartmouth McKinnon-Graham,” Dartmouth stated. “And I’m Jollimore. Jollimore Ferrison,” Jollimore followed.

The Professor wrote down the two teachers’ names onto some paper, the tiny scratches audible through the camera. “Alright, now let’s take your pictures. Sit in the square.” Dartmouth felt edgy as he glimpsed down at himself, seeing deep red ingrained scars. “With a body like this, I’m not exactly photogenic…” “Oh, Dartmouth, it’ll only be from the neck up, you won’t see anything else,” Jollimore reassured him.

“Okay, you two sit together as still as you can…” The Professor readied his camera while Dartmouth and Jollimore sat up straight in front of the screen, Dartmouth scowling and tightly crossing his arms. Jollimore smiled, without grinning, and the camera flashed vibrantly, snapping their photos. “I’ll crop your faces separately,” said the Professor.

At that moment, a sole ray of amber sunshine sneaked through the closed curtains, tinting the room with a light orange. “Ah, dawn’s breaking. Alright, I’ll be awaiting your arrival in Alola, hopefully very soon,” noted the Professor. “And then you’ll get to start on your very own journey with Pokémon!” “Okay, Professor, see you later,” Jollimore bid goodbye. “See ya,” the Professor replied, and he signed off. Jollimore clicked the laptop lid closed, and gave Dartmouth a playful jab in the shoulder to spur him on. “Gah, I just wanna go back to sleep…” he groaned, trying to fall back onto the bed. “Hey, good Pokémon Trainers always start early,” Jollimore winked, and he arose to have a refreshing shower and get dressed into his summer attire.


End file.
